


My Blue Jeep, Near Death, Times Square.

by laughingwolves



Series: Third Time Is The Charm [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack takes a road trip to New York for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Jeep, Near Death, Times Square.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek.

**Friday, December 23rd.**  
Second day of the trip, Stiles walks around the room picking his things apart from Scott’s and putting them in his duffel. He walks to the other side of the bed and knees Scott in the ribs. 

‘Get up, Derek is waiting.’ Stiles glances out the window where Jackson is circling his car under the light post, probably checking for any minor scratches or if Lydia had left any smudges from when she had perched on the hood and put her heels on the bumper. 

Scott mumbled something incoherent at Stiles as he stumbled into the bathroom. 

‘I tried waking you up three times before. You were out cold man.’ Stiles walks to the door and looks back, he can see Scott’s back and hear the faint sound of pee hitting the toilet. ‘Your bag is packed, but check to make sure I didn’t leave anything behind.’ 

Lydia sits at the wheel of the camaro, Allison digs through her bag in the passenger seat and Erica lounges in the back with her feet hanging out the window. Stiles squints at Derek and points at him and then the car, ‘You never let me drive your car.’ 

Derek shrugs at Stiles, his face partially hidden in the dark. And with that Stiles can tell that he hadn’t simply handed over the keys to Lydia, it was one of those times where they battled for dominance but he eventually gave in. 

Scott eventually closes the room door and gets into the back of the closest car, which happens to be Jackson’s. And already inside were Boyd and Isaac. Leaving Stiles standing in the dew with Derek. 

Derek smiles knowingly and disappears behind the jeep. Stiles gets in after him and starts the engine. Stiles had no doubt in his mind that Derek had planned this, only he had intended to have them trapped in his own car for the better part of ten hours. 

Stiles didn’t catch on to what his plan was because after about 85 miles, Derek had fallen asleep, his body slumped against the door, and his right hand propping his face up. Stiles smiles at the sight because this is the only time Derek is this vulnerable, when he’s sleeping. 

Stiles tries to keep his eyes on the road as the sun comes up, but he finds himself glancing over every now and then. Watching the way the sun lights up Derek’s face, the way it goes from light to dark as the sun slips in and out of the trees.

 **Monday, December 26th.**  
‘Derek? Hey, hey come on. Open your eyes.’ Stiles felt his eyes sting and wiped away at the tears with frustration building. Derek had been having a high fever all morning and insisted that he was fine even when he started to break out in hives. 

Stiles shook Derek but stopped when his eyes rolled over and he heaved. 

Stiles’ hands hovered over Derek’s chest and he scrambled to his feet and ran to the kitchen for a glass of cold water and tried to pour it down Derek’s throat. 

Derek did not respond well and ended up sputtering the water all over the boy’s plaid shirt. 

Stiles reacted with a disgusted groan, ‘This is like when you threw up that black goo all over again. What is wrong with you?’ 

Derek clutched at his shirt and rolled over onto his side. Pulling in deep breaths of air and clawing at his throat. 

‘Sea....food.’ Derek moaned. ‘Allergic....need...wet cloth.’ 

Stiles frowned but hurried to the bathroom and ran a small towel under the faucet. He carried it back to Derek and rest it over the areas that were colored with small red spots. 

After Stiles helped Derek into the kitchen, and watching him move around slowly finding things to brew into a foul smelling tea, he finally began to relax. 

Derek’s throat had stopped itching, the hives had began to disappear and Derek could talk properly again. 

‘So do you want to explain what just happened?’ Stiles questioned. 

Derek gave him a strange look and said, ‘I’m allergic to seafood.’ 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and then ran his hand over his head, feeling extremely guilty. 

‘There might have been shrimp in the potato salad. But how come you didn’t smell it?’ 

Derek frowned, ‘I only had that one piece I took from your plate.’ 

Stiles smiles and slumps against the chair, ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’ 

‘I’m lucky you were here.’ 

 

 **Sunday, January 1st.**  
Derek ushered Stiles into the dark hotel room. Groping the wall for the light switch, he heard Stiles bump into the small table and laughed. 

‘There we go.’ Derek whispers as light floods the room. 

After 30 minutes, both he and Stiles had been showered, and planted firmly infront of the tv. 

‘What are we watching Stiles?’ Derek pulls the remote from Stiles’ fingers. 

‘Hey! Can you not?’ Stiles looks over at Derek who was already looking at him. 

Derek bites the inside of his lip and looks around them room. In a swift motion he grabs Stiles by the back of his head and pushes his lips against the other boy’s mouth. Stiles groans but doesn’t fight it.

He didn’t want to.


End file.
